remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Daily Maps
Feel free to sign your uploads by inserting ~~~~ after the date. Jar Location Maps *Steamport City Jar ( ) updated 29th of February Witsd 08:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) *Hatchwood Wilds Jar ( ) updated 29th of February Witsd 08:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) *Ridgeback Highlands Jar ( ) updated 28th of February Witsd 10:37, February 28, 2012 (UTC) The three links above are the locations of the 3 Empty Spice Jars for the Daily Quests from Rook Edwards, Leatherleaf and Bandero Skarn. The locations change every day at 12:00AM PST (Nidarian Time). Flour, Ground Pepper, Salt, Sugar and Vanilla are not used in non-NG recipies so non-NG players only gain Quest count and XP. Be sure to check the Baking page for more information about the recipes and ingredients. Patterns for the jar locations can be found here. NG dailies *Golembombers (quest1}} | | 2}}) updated 21th of July *Clothing ( ) updated 27th of October Witsd 20:37, October 27, 2011 (UTC) *Mimicology ( ) updated 21th of July *Foraging ( ) updated 27th of October Witsd 20:55, October 27, 2011 (UTC) How to update locations POLICY FOR UPLOADING IMAGES IN THIS PAGE: WE STRONGLY SUGGEST USING EXTERNAL HOSTING WEBSITES SINCE WIKIA HAS PROBLEMS WITH IMAGE UPLOADS *Download one of the following pictures; they are the maps for each of the three main locations of the game: **Steamport City Map **Hatchwood Wilds Map **Ridgeback Highlands Map *Open up an image editor (such as Paint) and mark the location of each mimic or item; then save the image *Upload your image on an external hosting service, such as Imageshack, Photobucket or imgur **'Instructions for Imageshack and imgur:' ***Click on "Browse" then select your image ***Click on "Upload now" (Imageshack) or "Continue" (imgur) ***Copy the link (press Ctrl+C) from the "Direct link" row on the left **'Instructions for Photobucket:' ***Log in to your album (or sign up if you don't have an account) ***Click on "Select images and videos" and browse until you find your picture ***Return to your album ***Hover with the mouse on the image you just uploaded and copy (pressing Ctrl+C) the link from the "Direct Link" row. *Click on "edit this page" on top and change the link (paste it using Ctrl+V) for the image; also switch the date with today's one at the start of the page in correspondence to the area you just changed. Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests Category:Quests